kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kirby
I think we should add the worlds of this game. BrawlFan181 10:38, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :Go Ahead... ::Okay. BrawlFan181 16:59, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :::And I did it. BrawlFan181 17:08, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Details escaping translation NoA translators seem to have a bad habit of skimping on details. When I was a member of the KRR forums, I had a conversation with a couple of people who own the Japanese version of Amazing Mirror, and they enlightened me about a number of things that were not mentioned in the English version of the game. First of all, the existence of the "Dark World," the world Dark Meta Night and Dark Kirby come from, which is the counterpart to ours. Apparently the Mirror World simply acts as a divider between the two worlds, being more like the surface of a mirror rather than the reflection. The Dark World is where the Dimension Mirror leads and is where the battle with DMK and Dark Mind takes place. It also explains that while Dark Kirby opposed Dark Mind, he did not trust that Kirby was on his side until he defeated DMK, hence why he attacked him at first then ended up aiding him in the battle with DM. Does anyone own the Japanese game who can confirm any of this? 05:37, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Article name The English box art title has a capitalized "The". Should we change the article title to match that? Changtau2005 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ribbon agrees! 07:46, September 25, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, it looks kind of ugly without the capitalized T, to be honest. -- ::I have to agree. But at this point, we'd look sloppy not to change it on every page that mentions the title. And that's a lot of work. NerdyBoutKirby 01:25, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Is Kirby Amazing Mirror a Metroidvania or a Platformer? Clearly It's not just a platformer, action-platformer would be more appropriate of a term. Especially since the "Gameplay" section literally describes the metroidvania genre. 09:56, July 25, 2012 (UTC)HomosexualAnonymoose Wow, I was looking at the game cartridges and it seems I have an American copy of the game ( I live in England right now ). Good thing GBA games aren't region locked. Fumutan 69px wanna battle? 39px no thanks. 13:59, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Music Area Hrm. I changed the Ts, but I'm not sure how to fix the music section. Any help? KirbyRainboom (talk) 06:12, December 19, 2013 (UTC) :I'm not well-versed in templates like that, so that'll have to remain incorrect, unfortunately. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Thank you and good night!]] 06:50, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Kirby & the Amazing Mirror Eeyup, the title says it all. In ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe the game name for keychains that belong under this section are titled "Kirby & the Amazing Mirror. I, uh, hate to bring this up, but I figured someone would have eventually. What to do? Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine! ]] 19:26, June 9, 2014 (UTC) :That's an error on their part. Every other source says "The," and we just corrected all these... NerdyBoutKirby You rang, dude? 20:47, June 9, 2014 (UTC) ::That's true. I pointed it out merely for practical reasons, not because I wanted it to be changed. Because, THAT would be bad. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine! ]] 22:52, June 9, 2014 (UTC) :: Treasure Chest Locations I noticed that, for every other game, we include locations of the main collectibles on the respective level page. While I understand why it was not done for Amazing Mirror, due to the difficulties the nonlinearity brings up, I'd like to suggest it anyway. The main challenge here would be to figure out an intuitive system of specifying rooms, but after that, I think it should just be a matter of getting it done. Since this would be a huge project and most people probably need to work on Star Allies, I'd volunteer to do this myself (after I finish the Epic Yarn stage overviews), but first I wanted to ask if this would be helpful/plausible in the first place. Thanks. Edit: As a sidenote, I saw that there are also no chest locations for the Great Cave Offensive, likely also because of the challenge of specifying rooms. We may be able to figure something out, though. Anonymous Waddle Dee There goes the 9,948,762nd one. 23:59, March 4, 2018 (UTC) :I did plan to do a guide on the Great Cave Offensive's Treasure Chests, but that'd be an easier task than Amazing Mirror's given its nonlinearity, while Great Cave Offensive still has a somewhat linear set-up, with each chest being numbered. However, an Amazing Mirror guide, while perhaps challenging, would be better than what we have currently. Although I don't think we truly have a Squeak Squad guide either; most of this treasure chest stuff has been about the contents, but not necessarily the location. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 00:37, March 5, 2018 (UTC) :Since I'm planning to re-100% Squeak Squad sometime, I can make the guide for that as I do it; it shouldn't be very hard. As for Amazing Mirror, I thought of a system where we could specify rooms by listing what quadrant of the map the room is in, then adding a simple description such as "entrance room of Moonlight Mansion" or "underwater passage with Gordos travelling horizontally." Alternatively, we could give each room a number, but that would get messy fast. Since, as complex as Amazing Mirror is, there are almost never duplicate rooms near each other, do you think the first system would work? Anonymous Waddle Dee There goes the 9,948,762nd one. 01:43, March 5, 2018 (UTC) ::I get the feeling most people, when looking for an Amazing Mirror guide, resort to this. It's rather easy to see why. It's a free map, and it can show you where the map is anyway. In addition to that, it show mid-bosses and treasures that aren't food or 1-ups. We could try to go a similar route as it, as it seems intuitive enough. But of course, mentioning a room's features also helps. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 01:48, March 5, 2018 (UTC) ::Maps like those are super helpful in most cases; however, they don't give treasure chest locations within each room, and although most players don't need any more, our goal is to document everything, right? When I was talking about a guide, I imagined a list of rooms, with each room, identified by features and quadrant, having a specific description of where the chest is and what the chest contains. I agree with what you said about the map being more intuitive, though, so maybe a compromise would be best. We could have a detailed list for the purpose of documentation, and additionally a map like the ones you linked. This project is all for the future, but do you think a method like that would work? Thank you. Anonymous Waddle Dee There goes the 9,948,762nd one. 02:18, March 5, 2018 (UTC) :::I would be okay with documenting areas or giving info regarding the room's features, but I'd likely do it in a manner more similar to the guides for Crystal Shards, Sun Stones, Code Cubes, and Rare Keychains/Stickers. Of course, we can try to document every room if we so choose, but it could become tedious. I'm up for the task though, if I get enough free time. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 02:29, March 5, 2018 (UTC) :::Sorry, I phrased that badly. I meant, we would document only the rooms with treasure chests, and so it would be like all the other guides you mentioned, the only difference being that we would also have to briefly specify the room the chest is found in. I'm sorry if I'm not communicating clearly. Anyway, I'd also be happy to help, at least once I've finished the Squeak Squad guides and (a significant portion of) the Epic Yarn stage overviews. Anonymous Waddle Dee There goes the 9,948,762nd one. 02:39, March 5, 2018 (UTC) ::::You're good. Yeah, we can document just the rooms the chests are in. That'll work. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 02:48, March 5, 2018 (UTC) fanon names that people call this and its characters someone on allthetests called it kirby:the magic mirror,which would've been a better title,anyway. crimson the red kirby simon the green kirby i am pikapika200 (talk) 00:48, July 5, 2018 (UTC)